tvficticiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Emotion (TV Channel)
Emotion (también conocido como Emotion de Max) es una cadena de televisión americana del canal Max Network, privado y de pago propiedad de Médium Internacional Channels. Emotion se especializa en diversos géneros de series animadas y diferentes series que fueron éxitos del canal Max Network. También se especializa en animación para adultos y anime. El canal se lanzo el 4 de Enero de 2003. = Historia = Gran parte de la programación que conforma el núcleo de la actual línea Emotion fue originalmente parte de TV Funny Freak Zone, un bloque de programación inusual que se emitió durante 1999 y 2002. Emotion fue originalmente un bloque de programación de Max Network que comenzó en diciembre de 1999. Se transmitió originalmente por cuatro horas cada fin de semana, pero poco a poco se fue modificando su transmisión. El bloque del Sábado se trasladó a los Sábados por la tarde, y luego de nuevo a la mañana temprano, y el bloque de Domingo se trasladó a Domingos por la noche. Con el tiempo, Emotion fue acortada por una hora, haciendo que el tiempo total de emisión 3 horas cada fin de semana en lugar de los originales cuatro horas. Una vez que el canal Emotion se puso en marcha en 2003, se comenzaron hacer promos para el canal y se difundían en cada programa de Max Network en un intento de ganar popularidad para Emotion. Asimismo, en Agosto de 2004, toda la programación anterior en Max Network migraron a Emotion mientras que Freak Zone de TV Funny fue cancelado en 2002. El 2 de octubre y 3 de octubre 2005 casi cuatro meses después del re lanzamiento de Max Network, este ultimo, decidió traer viejas series que ya no se veían. Pero para el 6 de Julio del 2009 todas las animaciones fueron extraídas del canal por completo y re transmitidas en Emotion con el fin de que Max Network se actualice en contenidos. Emotion no lleva publicidad externas de productos, siendo financiados exclusivamente por las cuotas de suscripción. Con el fin de llenar un bloque de media hora (la programación de Emotion sigue una estricta media hora de sistema de programación), los espacios en los anuncios originalmente salieron del aire, solo se realizaban anuncios para espectáculos en Max Network y / o Emotion, la publicidad es ocasional, solo se publicitan productos de DVD, varios cortometrajes de animación y anuncios de servicio público en apoyo de Max Network. Sin embargo, la publicidad mínima de productos externo ha comenzado a aparecer en el canal a fines del 2011. Durante el 2009 se pudieron ver por primera vez contenido live-action del genero horror en donde se estrenaron series como The Hunger, Maniacos y All Souls, previo a su estreno en Max Network. Estas series fuero retiradas del aire a fines del 2011. Solamente All Souls retorno a la programación del canal a mitad del 2012. Si bien el canal es un espacio de viejas y clásicas series, empezó a crecer y a estrenar nuevas series a fines del 2009. Durante el 2012 se transmitieron nuevos episodios de algunas series, para el publico adulto, antes de que se estrenen en su canal hermano Max Network. = Cable y Disponibilidad de Satélites = Varios sistemas poseen la señal, incluidos los sistemas en Atlanta, Georgia y Houston, Texas , mientras que en Nueva Inglaterra estaba disponible a través de On Demand hasta fines de 2012. Otras compañías, como Eart Cable ofrece como una estación normal en áreas seleccionadas. Wel-Com Sat, Texas Connected y CNTV ofrecer el canal en todos los mercados. Varios pequeños proveedores de cable, así como CastTC no proporcionan el canal en absoluto. Emotion ofrece servicio On Demand en algunos proveedores que llevan el canal. Diew ofrece Emotion en los paquetes de elección media y total. = Programación = Segmentos de Programación Durante años el canal ha creado y realizado bloques dedicados a un grupo específico de programas los cuales han logrado atraer a más televidentes. *'Emotionmania' - Los mejores cortos animados y trabajos experimentales de animadores de todo el mundo. *'Emotionfilms' - Viernes con las mejores películas y largometrajes animados de todo el mundo. *'Emotion Nights' - Maratones de series friki durante los días de semana. *'Emotion Replay' - Repetición de las mejores series transmitidas durante la semana. *'Emotion Shorts Crazy' - Cortos de animación transmitidos en los comerciales. *'Sunday Of Emotion' - Maratones de las mejores series los fin de semana. *'Animemotion' - El ciclo dedicado a lo mejor de la animación japonesa durante toda la noche. *'Lovetime' - Espacio dedicado a las mejores series excitantes protagonizadas por las chicas mas audaces. *'Big Experience' - Un espacio dedicado a la fusión de la animación experimental y la música tecno. *'TV'80' - Espacio dedicado a las serie clásicas. Anime Estas series (algunas) eran transmitidas en bloques como Sunday Of Emotion o Animemotion. Pero en fechas finales del 2010, fueron transmitidas en una programación habitual. * Agent Aika * Alexander Senki * Blue Seed * Battle Athletes Victory * Battle Athletes - (OVA) * Boogiepop Phantom * Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 * Burn up Excess * Candidate for Goddess * Cybaster * Cyber Team in Akihabara * Cowboy Bebop * Crayon Shin Chan * Earth Girl Arjuna * Eatman * Eatman 98 * Evangelion * Éx-Driver * Fuerza G (anime) - Gatchaman * Gasaraki * Gene Shaft * Graduation * Graduation: Sailor Victory (OVA) * Highschool of the Dead * If I see you in my dreams * Let's Dance with Papa * Lupin III - También conocida como Cliffhanger * Najica Blitz Tactics * Nightwalker * Outlaw Star * RahXephon * Ranma ½ * Sakura Mail * Saber Marionette * Saber Marionette J * Saber Marionette J to X * Serial Experiments Lain * Seto no Hanayome * Silent Möbius * Soul Hunter - Conocida en Japón como Sekaiden Houshin Engi * Silent Service - (OVA) * Super Milk Chan * Those Who Hunt Elves - 1 y 2 Películas de Anime y OVAS Estos largometrajes eran transmitidos únicamente en el espacio de Animemotion una vez a la semana (comúnmente los sábados) * Ah! Mi diosa - Ah! My Goddess - (OVA) * Afroken - (OVA) * Akira * A Piece of Phantasmagoria - (OAV) * Banner of Stars * Death Note * Tetsuwan Birdy - Birdy the Mighty * Blue Submarine No. 6 - Blue Submarine No. 6 (Aonorokugo) - (OAV) * Burn Up Warrior * City Hunter: .357 Magnum * City Hunter: Bay City Wars (OAV) * City Hunter: Million Dollar Conspiracy - (OAV) * Compiler 1 y 2 - (OAV) * Dirty Pair Flight 005 Conspiracy - (OAV) * Dirty Pair: Project Eden * Gensou jodan Ellcia - (OAV) * Ghost in the Shell * Glassy Ocean * Gun Smith Cats - (OAV) * Jin-Roh * Labyrinth of Flames - (OAV) * Macross - (The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? - Do you Remember Love? - película) * ''Martian Successor Nadesico: The Prince of Darkness * Ninja Resurrection * Noiseman Soundinsect - animación experimental * Pet Shop of Horrors * Power Dolls * Tenamonya Voyagers * Saber Marionette R * Saber Marionette J Again * Sakura Mail - (OAV) * Shutendoji * Suikoden Demon Century - Basado en el famoso videojuego de Psx and Ps2. * Sukeban Deka * Tarepanda * Virgin Fleet * Yakumo Tatsu * Welcome to Pia Carrot!! 2 DX - (OAV) = Series y Controversias = A mediados del 2006 Emotion presenta un listado de contenidos transgresores las cuales crean polémica debido a que muchos de estos contenidos se dirigían al genero LGBT. Muchas de las series tuvieron censura al momento de su transmisión en L.A, para los años siguientes. Pero para fines del 2011, Emotion (Latinoamérica) comenzó a transmitir la series en horario central y sin censura, lo que causo revuelo en la audiencia. Por tal motivo, al momento de re transmitir las series, muchos capítulos de diferentes series fueron retiradas de su rotación por su alto nivel de lenguaje vulgar y escenas de contenido sexual. Ademas motivo por la censura fue que algunas series referían sus capítulos, algunos, a Argentina, y se cree que por ese motivo varios capítulos fueron quitados de su rotación. El listado de obras a continuación contienen los subgéneros que se detallan en cada ítem, presentadas en orden cronológico. Algunas de estas historias contienen elementos de otras temáticas LGBT dentro de la misma obra. Femenino Dentro de las historias de amor homosexual femenino, tanto en el manga como en anime se fue variando en estilo y forma. La relevancia de la temática se encuentra en el tipo de material, implícitamente homosexual o no, al público al que va dirigido, y en su distintas variantes. En el plano de la amistad: (generalmente en el ámbito escolar o laboral, aunque en menor caso) a través de la admiración de una senpai desarrollándose a un interés romántico. (Ej: Yumi, con respecto a Sachiko de Maria-sama ga Miteru) en donde la protagonista puede o no confesar sus sentimientos, y en donde la respuesta de su compañera depende del público al que la serie está dirigido. En el redescubrimiento de la identidad sexual: la protagonista se encuentra ante una situación inusual, en donde luego de una serie de hechos, define su orientación (Ej: Natsuki, con respecto a Shizuru en Mai-HiME) tras una serie de autocuestionamientos. *Shojo-ai: ** Shiroi Heya no Futari (1971) ** La Rosa de Versalles (1972 ** Raqueta de oro (1973) ** Oniisama e... (1974) ** Garasu no Kamen (1976) ** Iczer (1987) ** Proyecto A-Ko (1988) ** Hen (1992) ** Shōjo Kakumei Utena (1996) ** Aika (1997) ** Seraphim call (1999) ** Noir (anime) (2001) ** Najika (2001) ** Kiddy Grade (2002) ** Madlax(2004) ** Maria-sama ga Miteru (2004) ** Kannazuki no miko (2004) *Yuri: ** Maya no Souretsu (1972) ** Christina's blue sky (1972) ** Paros no ken (1987) ** Stainless night (1996) ** G-taste (1999) ** Utsukushiki Emono-tachi no Gakuen (2001) ** Lesbian Byoutou (2003) ** Strawberry Panic! (2004) *Transgénero: ** Princesa caballero (1953) ** Berusayu no Bara (1979) ** Mazé (1996) ** Kasimasi (2006) Masculino Las obras en su mayoría son escritas y producidas para mujeres, de contenido variado y heterogéneo. *Shonen-ai: **''Kaze to Ki no Uta: Seinaru ka na'' (1987) **''Earthian'' (1989) **''Please save my earth'' (1993) **''Lagoon Engine'' (2001) **''Thomas no Shinzou'' (1975) **''Monochrome Factor'' **''Loveless'' *Yaoi: **''Bronze'' (1991) **''Tokyo Babylon'' (1991) - Continúa en la obra X (manga). **''X (manga)'' (1992) **''Ai no Kusabi'' (1992) **''Boku no sexual harassment'' (1992) **''Kizuna'' (1994) **''Lesson XX'' (1995) **''Seikimatsu Darling'' (1996) **''Fake'' (manga) (1998) **''Gravitation'' (2000) **''Yami no matsuei'' (2000) **''Kaze to Ki no Uta'' (1976) **''Okane Ga Nai'' *Transgénero: ** Sei Michaela Gakuen Hyouriyuuki (1994) ** I, My, Me! Strawberry eggs (2001) Series de Animación Internacional Listado de series que se transmiten, y se transmitieron, en la programación habitual del canal. * Aeon Flux - Æon Flux * American Dad! * Aqua Teen Hunger Force * Aqua Unit Patrol Squad 1 * Assy McGee * Beavis and Butthead * Bob y Margaret - Bob and Margaret, con doblaje hecho en España * Captain Star * Crapston Villas * Cuttlas * Dilbert * Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist Con doblaje hecho en España * Duckman * Futurama * Gogs * Happy Tree Friends * Hoyt'N'Andy's: Fanáticos del deporte * Jack, El empleado desempleado * John Callahan's Quads! Con doblaje hecho en España. * La Casa De Los Dibujos * Las Urracas Parlanchinas * Mission Hill * Padre De Familia * The Cleveland Show * The Critic * The Boondocks * The Maxx * The Head * The Venture Bros * Ren and Stimpy * Ren & Stimpy Adult Party * Rex the Runt * Robin * South Park * Space Goofs (Casa de Mutantes) * ''Stressed Eric * Striperella * Superjail! Largometrajes de Animación Internacional Emotion mediante Emotionfilms emitió diversos largometrajes de animación. Se transmitieron diversas películas transmitidas en Max Network. En un comienzo se transmitieron películas de anime, pero al pasar los años el segmento comenzó a incursionar en películas de todo tiempo, transmitiendo también así películas basadas en series del canal. * Ah! My Goddess * Akira * Cowboy Bebop: Knockin' on Heaven's Door * Fallen Angels * Flat World * Glassy Ocean * Ghost in the Shell * Juego de niños (1999) - Juego de niños * La Casa de los Dibujos: La película * La Vieille Dame et les pigeons - La Vieille Dame et les pigeons (Old Lady and the Pigeons) * Luca Torelli es: Torpedo * Megasónicos * Martian Succesor Nadesico * Opera Imaginaire * Rail of the Star * Robert Creep * South Park: Bigger Longer & Uncut * The Tale of Shim Chung Película animada sobre una historia Coreana * Torpedo * Truckers * Phantom 2040 * Vampiros en la Habana Película animada Cubana * Yakumo Tatsu Series Live Action Series transmitidas durante el segmento Emotion Nights en donde se pueden ver series internacionales no animadas. * All Souls * Delocated * Maniacos * Mary Shelley's Frankenhole * The Annoying Orange * The Hunger * Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job! Mini Series Mini series trasmitidas durante los comerciales en un espacio llamado Emotion Shorts Crazy. Muchos de estos cortos se pudieron ver un canal desaparecido en Latinoamérica. * Fly Tales * Beastly Behavior * Clay - Mini serie original. * F.A.E.L.L. * Guano * Happy Tree Friends - Luego se transformo en un segmento de 30 minutos de duración. * Journey to Infinity * Jean Luc and Doondodatz * Lava-Lava * Motel Spaghetti * Quinoscopio * Pond Life * Roncho el perro mala pata = Otros Servicios = En algunos servicios de cable, la señal, cuenta con servicio On Demand que permite acceder a series destacadas del canal. Las series no están disponibles en su totalidad, solo se encuentran disponibles las series con mas audiencia del canal. La videoteca On Demand se actualiza mes a mes para ir rotando los capítulos y temporadas de las series disponibles para dar paso y lugar a otras y así tratar de transmitir la mayor cantidad de series posibles a través del servicio. = Regiones = Emotion, establecido originalmente como un canal de cable en los Estados Unidos, se ha expandido en todo el mundo. América Latina y Brasil thumb|200px|El logotipo de Emotion en toda América Latina y Brasil Artículo principal: Emotion (Latinoamérica) En Latinoamérica, Emotion emite 24 horas diarias diversos géneros de series animadas. Transmite la misma programación que la señal local de Estados Unidos con la diferencia que la programación se emite doblada al español, para la audiencia de América Latina, y doblada en portugués, para la audiencia en Brasil. Y a su ves, algunas series se transmiten es su idioma original, pero con subtitulo de acuerdo a donde se valla a ver el canal. La señal se lanzo oficialmente el 1 de diciembre del 2008 en remplazo de TV'80, propiedad de Médium. En su mayoría la se señal se encuentra disponibles en paquetes digitales, en diferentes servicios de cable. España y Portugal thumb|200px|El logotipo de Emotion en España y Portugal (2011-Presente) Artículo principal: Emotion (Iberia) En Iberia, Emotion tuvo la misma iniciativa que en Estados Unidos. La señal comenzó siendo un bloque nocturno de la señal Max Network. El canal inició sus emisiones en el 3 de Enero de 2009, separándose del canal Max Network, donde Emotion era una sección diferenciada en el canal. El canal era usado por Médium Iberia Channels, para la emisión diarias de diversos géneros de series animadas de la compañía, permitiendo a Max Network, la emisión de contenido más moderno. El 1 de septiembre de 2011, el canal cambia rotundamente su contenido e imagen para llevar a la pantalla diferentes seres centrándose en contenidos de terror, tanto en series como en películas actuales y antiguas de dicho género. Este cambio se debió a que Médium Iberia Channels dejo de utilizar el feed de Estados Unidos, de dicho canal, para España y Portugal para crear un feed independiente a ese país, inaugurando una sede y oficina de transmisión en Madrid, España. Sudeste Asiático, Reino Unido e Irlanda thumb|200px|El logotipo de Emotion en el Reino Unido, Irlanda, Francia, Italia, Sudáfrica, otros países de Europa, Sri Lanka, Oriente Medio, Australia y Sudeste Asiático Emotion cuenta con una tercera señal lanzada el 4 de Marzo del 2009, la cual esta disponible únicamente en Reino Unido, Irlanda, Francia, Italia, Sudáfrica, otros países de Europa, Sri Lanka, Oriente Medio, Australia y Sudeste Asiático. La programación es una mezcla de series transmitidas de la señal de Estados Unidos / Latinoamérica y la señal de Iberia. Cuenta con contenido variado ya que en ese territorio no se encuentra disponible la señal Max Network, tal es así que de todas las señales de Emotion, esta es la que cuenta con mucha mas variedad de series y películas de estrenos. Ademas de transmitir series animadas, transmite series que se ven en las señales de Max Network tanto de la señal de Estados Unidos / Latinoamérica como la de Iberia. Categoría:Medium Categoría:Canales de televisión ficticia de Estados Unidos